Desire (Dark Kazama Jin x Tsukushi Tsukamoto)
by bananamilkk
Summary: (Not a KnB fan fiction, since there isn't a Days sub-catg) Tsukushi is always kind to everyone. He smiles to teachers, his manager and even his coach. However, there's this side of Kazama that isn't quite happy about how Tsukushi is acting. The dark side of Kazama wants every part of Tsukushi himself... so, when an incident happened, it triggered Kazama. A dark path to be revealed!
1. Chapter 1

Desire (Dark Kazama Jin x Tsukushi Tsukamoto) Days Fan Fiction

The melody of the bell rang sharply at 2 o'clock. The slouched figures on the desks perked up after hearing the melodic sound of the bell. The music was like a savior to the students who were trapped in hell, also known as, the classroom. The students that were so unenergetic just a few seconds ago, started chattering among themselves as the teacher upfront started wrapping up class.

Tsukushi Tsukamoto who sat at the back of the class shut his notebook that he was furiously scribbling English notes in. He glances to the sides to see Kazama Jin, the friend that he was closest to in the whole class. Looking back, the first ever soccer match he had was with Kazama. He could still remember the dull ache on his foot as he tried his best to follow the ball, but it was always so far ahead of him. It was like trying to catch up with the wind. Now, they're in their 3rd years. 2 and a half years had passed since then. Kazama grew much taller in that short period of time, but Tsukushi hadn't grew much.

Today's one of the rare days that they did not have any soccer practice, so Tsukushi was thinking of heading over to the child care center his mother worked at to help her out. She had been overworking herself too much lately. She's been coming home with back aches and anemia, which really worries him. Tsukushi averted his gaze back to the front to see the teacher exiting the class and wondered what would Kazama be doing.

"Neh, Tsukamoto. Can you help me give out these pamphlets?" Suddenly, Ubukata Chikako appeared beside Tsukushi. He looked up at the ash blonde girl. She's the manager for the soccer club and had encouraged Tsukushi a lot these past couple of years. Furthermore, she was quite popular herself, causing stares of jealousy when she talks to a nobody like Tsukushi. Even though he had finally acquired the position of captain, he still has his plain looks and clumsy character, making him a 'nobody'.

Tsukushi thought it over. Helping his mother could wait, since handing out pamphlets just need a few minutes. However, he would have to cancel the plans to walk back with Kazama. Recently, he hasn't been spending much time with his best friend, and feels slightly guilty about it.

"Sure, Ubukata. Just wait a minute, I've got to tell Kazama about it first." He beamed at her.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside. Hurry up." She hugged the thick stack of pamphlets to her chest and slung her back on her shoulders before exiting the class.

Tsukushi turned to his best friend, who was standing just behind him with a poker face. His lips were pressed in a tight line and his eyes were void of emotions. He was clearly unhappy that Tsukushi had to cancel plans with him, however, he could not let Tsukushi know that, so, he put a fake smile on his face.

Tsukushi looked up at Kazama. He did not notice anything wrong with Kazama, which was a relief for Kazama.

"Kazama, you'll have to go back by yourself today. I've got to help Ubukata with handing out pamphlets to search for new members and a new manager."

"Ubukata, huh…" Kazama replied with a suspicious look on his face. From the start, he's always been trying to not get too involved with Ubukata Chikako, the popular girl, however, he knows that if Tsukushi got too involved with Chikako, he'd be straight out rejected. He always wonders if Tsukushi is doing all these chores for Ubukata is because he likes her or feels pressured to.

"It's okay. I'll go home myself." Kazama smiled, however, the smile did not reach his eyes. His cold brown eyes stared down at Tsukushi, seemingly to be hiding some other meaning. Tsukushi, being Tsukushi, did not notice and smiled back.

After bidding their farewells, Kazama Jin walked back home alone, with a deep dark feeling of detest in his heart.

\\(*0w0*)/

"Oka-san, I'm done with my shower." Tsukushi came out of the steaming hot shower wearing his white tank top and boxer shorts. It was now 10 o'clock, and both mother and son had eaten dinner already. Tsukushi had entered the bath first since his mother insisted. He smelt of the rose bath salt his mother added into the water when she got ready the bath for him.

"Yep, I'll go in soon." His mother was busy folding laundry and watching a reality TV shows about food. It was a comedic cook off between 2 famous chefs. Tsukushi always wondered why his mother likes these types of shows. However, he could not say much about his mother's interests, since the only thing he always watching live soccer matches on television.

"You sure you don't need help in anything?" He double checked with her.

"Yes, yes. You've done enough for the day. Now, go do your things." She smiled back at him and got back to watching the ridiculous show. Tsukushi shrugged and when back to his room. He still has to complete 50 push-ups and 50 times of weight lifting before going to bed. After thinking about it, he decided to text Kazama to apologize for today. They had planned to go get ice cream together and pick up Kazama's favorite magazine at the nearby bookstore too.

He jumped onto the bed and took out his phone. It was blinking rapidly, signaling a missed call. He opened his phone to realize the missed call was from Kazama, and a new text had just arrived a few seconds ago. Tsukushi frowned, thinking of any possible reasons as to why Kazama would call and text him at this timing. He opened up the text message, to reveal a message in full capitalized letters: 'S.O.S. COME OVER TO MY HOUSE NOW. HELP.'

Tsukushi blinked a few times, staring at the outrageous message from his best friend. Kazama has never asked for help or even text him this late before. Therefore, if he's doing something so odd, it means he's really in danger. Tsukushi's eyes were wide open, so wide that it felt like it could pop out of his sockets any moment. He gripped his phone. 'I have to save Kazama.' Tsukushi thought. If I missed this chance, he'd be in deep trouble.

He yanked out the charger's cord from his phone and dashed out of his room. He looked around wildly to realize his mother's already in the shower. The sound of water was so loud, that he doubted that his mother could hear him shouting on the other side of the door. He bit his lips, running over to the refrigerator door. Pieces of empty post-it notes were stuck on there, in case if there were any emergency messages that needed to be written down.

Tsukushi found a pen that was lying by the kitchen table and scribbled some words that were barely readable to inform his mother that he had to go out for a minute. He was sweating so badly, his hands and legs trembling. What has happened to Kazama? Was it so serious that he had to call and text him? Was Kazama kidnapped by those delinquents he's seen with or has Kazama fell so sick that he fainted?

He slipped on a pair of flip-flops that was conveniently thrown at the corner. He took his phone in one hand as he ran out of the house. It was quite a distance from Tsukushi's house to Kazama's house. It was at least 7 bus stops away. However, Tsukushi did not care. He couldn't take the bus or train since he had forgotten to bring money with him and it would take too long to get there.

Tsukushi panted as sweat trickled down his forehead to his neck. Even though he did not notice it, but Tsukushi had forgotten to change out of his sleeping attire that consisted of his tank top and boxer shorts, which was causing a few stares from passersby.

He phoned Kazama with his cellphone quite a number of times, but it wouldn't go through. His legs were sore from yesterday's practice, but he kept himself running. His footsteps and breathing were heavy, but thinking about Kazama in danger, he could not stop. From the start, he could not do anything to help Kazama as a friend. He could only stand by the side and see Kazama go on with his life. The first time he saw Kazama kick a ball, it was mesmerizing. He wanted to be friends with such a person, he had thought when he saw the blonde haired boy.

He reached Kazama's house. It was the dead of night and no lights were turned on except the ones in his house. Everyone must be sleeping around this time. The house doesn't look broken into either. No doors or windows broken. He rang the doorbell impatiently.

"Kazama, please tell me you're okay." He muttered under his breath. He wiped his sweaty palms on his tank top, just realizing that he did not change before leaving the house. His face turned a few shades redder. So many people must have seen him as he ran down the streets, he thought.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a familiar face. It was Kazama Jin. His usual blonde hair that was most of the time let down, was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes looked like they were crying. Tsukushi was taken aback by Kazama's eyes. He never would have thought Kazama would cry. It just doesn't really fit his image. However, seeing Kazama safe and unharmed, he sighed in relief.

"What happened?" He asked urgently.

"Tsukushi… I need to talk to you." He looked at Tsukushi, eyeing him up and down, taking in everything of him. The slender figure that was so obvious in the skimpy clothing Tsukushi is wearing, the sweat that coated his skin and his red cheeks from the running.

"Sure… but what's so important?"

"Come in first, Tsukushi." Kazama stepped aside, letting him through. He had been to Kazama's house a number of times, and it would always be so clean and empty. The interior was just white. He slipped off his flip flops and changed into the guest slippers that he'd always use when he comes over to hang with Kazama. Judging from the quietness in the house, no one except Kazama was at home.

He walked down the hallway, heading to the living room, knowing that Kazama was just right behind him. He's just so used to coming over. He twisted the doorknob and entered the living room.

At that moment, he did not know what shocked him the most. The photos of him strewn on the floor haphazardly, the messed up furniture or the beaten up pictures of Ubukata Chikako. Ropes, leather whips, and cuffs were lying on the floor, and those didn't look new. Tsukushi took in a sharp breath when he realized that the stalker he had been feeling was actually Kazama.

That's right, some random times of the day, Kazama would suddenly disappear especially when it was practice sessions for soccer, and he would hear the sound of footsteps, camera clicking and feel the presence of someone behind him. He gulped, realizing all he had experienced these past few weeks was actually his best friends doing. He had even complained to Kazama about feeling like he was being followed, in which Kazama brushed off as him being paranoid.

His eyes widened when his gaze landed on a dirt stained soccer jersey he had lost a few days ago. He wore it for a match, and when he was taking a shower using the school's facilities, his jersey mysteriously disappeared. It was Kazama Jin all along. Tsukushi's best friend is also his stalker.

"K- Ka- Kazama… What is all of this…?" Tsukushi found it hard to avert his gaze away from the huge mess that was right in front of him. However, he forced himself to look away and turn back to face Kazama.

Tsukushi choked on his own saliva when he saw Kazama Jin standing behind him with a thick science encyclopedia above his head, ready to strike down. His lips were curved into a psychotic smile and his eyes were love-struck. It was quite the terrifying scene, to see a normally emotionless boy change into some… monster. The lights casted a weird shadow on Kazama's face making him look like he came out from a horror movie.

Tsukushi shrieked as he took a step back.

"Tsukushi. Tsukushi… I've warned you to not get close to Ubukata… and there you go again. You're naughty… and I will punish you!" Kazama screamed and brought the thick book down on Tsukushi's head.

Tsukushi's eyes wavered and his mouth opened to say something, but nothing could come out. His head felt light and empty, but was throbbing with so much pain in one certain spot. He saw a sea of red, which bled darker and darker, and soon, his vision and consciousness blacked out.

く(0o0)/

"Tsukushi, ah, Tsukushi, ah~"

Tsukushi Tsukamoto opened his eyes, to only be blinded by the bright light and sharp pain at the left side of his head. He groaned, trying to sit up, only to find that he was chained down. He shrieked and looked down at his body. He was stark naked on a white bed.

"What… what in the…" His lips trembled as he tried to stop himself from crying. He's already a third year in high school. He can't keep crying forever, he reminded himself. The room was too cold for any human being to be in, or maybe it's because he was unclothed that he felt that way. He could move his legs, but both his arms were tied up to each side of the bed post with metal cuffs, used to arrest criminals.

He looked around the room, to spot Kazama Jin at the side of the room, sitting on a chair. His legs were up on the chair, stretched apart. He was naked too, exposing his hard cock. Kazama's cheeks were pink from experiencing an orgasm. The chair and his body was all stained with his own cum. He moaned as he stroked his still hard dick. It was quite huge for an average person. It was probably 2 times the size as an average sized penis. It was pink and the head was shiny and pretty.

"Kazama… Kazama, what the hell is this about-!" He was cut short when the pain started getting worse. He gritted his teeth and struggled against his restraints. The pain was probably from the hit Kazama gave him earlier.

Kazama looked up at Tsukushi, finally realizing that he was awake. His eyes lit up with happiness. The same look he has when he's enjoying soccer.

He made it to the bed and climbed on top of Tsukushi on all fours. He was so big compared to Tsukushi that he overshadowed him. He was smiling cheerfully as he looked down at Tsukushi. Cum dripped onto Tsukushi's legs, which gave him a chill down his spine. He bit his lips as Kazama's face neared his.

"I'm giving you a little punishment. From now on, you're mine." He replied, taking hold of the black leather collar that was secured tightly with a small gold lock, on Tsukushi's neck. He yanked the collar, causing Tsukushi's upper torso to be pulled upward.

"Remember this. Remember the feel of the collar on you, because it will be on you forever, unless I say so." He whispered into Tsukushi's ears. A whine escaped Tsukushi's throat. He was scared, so scared of this male that he treated as his best friend for the past 2 and a half years. He didn't expect there would be this side of Kazama Jin. He didn't know that Kazama saw him this way.

Kazama dropped Tsukushi back and, from the bedside table, took out 3 pills.

"Take these."

"What is it for…?" Tsukushi asked, knowing these pills cannot be anything good.

"Pain killers and aphrodisiacs." He shrugged. He forced open Tsukushi's mouth with his hands, forcing open his jaw. Tsukushi screamed as Kazama jammed the pills to the back of his mouth.

"Swallow them. Or else I'll make you."

"I'm not going to-!" He was taken by surprise when Kazama pinched his nose, disabling him to breathe, so he had to open his mouth. He could not speak or do anything at this point. Kazama came forward and straddled his face, his cock near his mouth.

"I'm going to jam it down your throat… And guess what? The aphrodisiacs can even get an elephant horny." He laughed, ramming his cock down Tsukushi's throat. Tsukushi's screams were strangled as he tried to not gag from Kazama's dick pushing down his throat. The pills went down his throat easily. Kazama thrusts into his mouth countless of times.

Tsukushi looked wasted at that point. His eyes were rolled back, his mouth wide opened with drool and pre-cum dripping from the sides. Sweat trickled down his forehead onto the bed sheets.

"Tsukushi, my love. You'll get used to this- ah!" He moaned as he came into Tsukushi's mouth. The salty bitter slime slide down Tsukushi's throat, whether he liked it or not. He coughed after Kazama removed himself from Tsukushi. He looked down at his pathetic face. He was such a messy eater. Kazama giggled to himself and slapped Tsukushi's face a few times to get him up again.

"Kaza… ma… I… Why are you doing this?" Tsukushi looked up at Kazama.

"Why… It's because I've always been in love with you since day one yet you never notice!" Kazama said. Tsukushi frowned up at him. 'What? He has been in love with me since the first year? I was nothing back then. I could not even kick a ball right.' Tsukushi thought. He could feel the medicine spreading through his whole body. The pain was starting to numb and his whole body tensed up. He could feel blood pumping to his cock. His asshole started throbbing with the desire to be penetrated. He shut his eyes as he felt the high of the medicine.

He moaned as Kazama touched his half hard dick. It was weird having someone else's hand touch his private part. He was always doing it alone in the dark, when his mother was asleep. He looked down at Kazama fingers that were skillfully caressing the correct soft spots of Tsukushi.

His dick was fully hard when Kazama pushed back his foreskin and worked his way to his balls. He kneaded them gently, giving immense pleasure to Tsukushi… or perhaps it was just the aphrodisiac. His lips trembled as pre cum started to drip out from the tip.

"See? Your body reacts to me and not Ubukata! That bitch." He growled.

"I was just helping out Ubukata." Tsukushi protested through the moaning.

"Just helping out? You really do need a nice, good, long fuck to get that idea out of your mind." Kazama let go of him. He took out rope from the drawer. It was thick and beaten from use. Who did he use it on? Tsukushi thought.

Kazama forced his legs up. He spread his legs, tying his left ankle to his left wrist and respectively. His legs were spread wider apart, exposing his pale pink cock and wet asshole that was wanting a fuck long time ago.

Kazama smirked at the unsightly sight of Tsukushi. He looked too cute for Kazama. His hair was in a mess, matted down with sweat, his face was red as a tomato, tears and cum smeared all over. His small dick was hard, dribbling out pre-cum. He took in the whole sight of that and stuck two fingers up Tsukushi's asshole.

Tsukushi shrieked out of surprise and pain as Kazama's fingers dug deeper, caressing the insides of him.

"Kazama… I don't like this." He whined.

"Are you sure? Look," Kazama paused and using his other hand, he touched his hard perky nipples. He used the tip of fingers to pinch and pull on the pink nipples, causing Tsukushi to howl and arch his back. Cum shot out of Tsukushi's cock. Kazama grinned, finding his pleasure spot. He was weak at his nipples.

"Ka… Kazama…! Why are you doing this?!" He managed to choke out the words. His best friend was now sucking on his nipple, letting his teeth graze the tip. Tsukushi couldn't stifle the moan and it came out loudly.

"I'm getting impatient, Tsukushi. You are always so kind to everyone. The manager, the teachers, the juniors… It makes me want to tie you up- which I'm doing right now." He laughed. He pulled out his wet fingers from Tsukushi's asshole. It was now big and loose, but not enough for Kazama's dick. However, he wanted Tsukushi to feel the sufferable pain of his asshole tearing. He wanted the pain to be ingrained in his head forever and ever so that he'd love him for an eternity. He wanted the ropes and cuffs to dig into his skin, leaving a mark there so that people would know he's taken.

He kissed Tsukushi's neck, sucking on it and leaving a huge love bite. He breathed in Tsukushi's scent. It was sweet, smelling of sweat and the rose soap he used. Kazama panted, against his skin, and inserted his dick inside him. It was so tight that Kazama had to squeeze through it slowly, however, Tsukushi was still feeling the pain.

He screamed at the agonizing pain. It was like his asshole was being torn apart and a branding iron was stuffed inside. He fought against the restraints but to no avail. A miracle would have to happen if the cuffs were to break apart. Kazama stroked Tsukushi's pain stricken face and wiped his tears away.

"Shh, it's okay… It's okay, Tsukushi. You'll love me won't you?" He whispered into Tsukushi's ear and thrusted deeper in. He moaned and his eyes rolled back as hot cum started pouring into Tsukushi's asshole. It overfilled and spilt outside. Tsukushi's insides were dying. It was like Kazama's force was so huge that when he thrusts, all his organs were shifted. Bile was rising to his throat, yet… he felt turned on.

'It must be the aphrodisiac.' He thought. His came a second time, squirting on Kazama, who was on top of him.

"Ah… Tsukushi… You are so beautiful. Will you love me if I do this to you?" Kazama's face pulled away from Tsukushi's. He stared down at the tied up boy with psychotic eyes. It was as if a demon possessed him. The normal kind brown eyes that Tsukushi was used to was gone. What had happened?

"Kazama… I have always liked you as a friend. Why are you-!" He was cut short when Kazama slapped him on the face. Blood started to drip out from his busted lip. He whimpered and looked up to Kazama. He had a dark look on his face.

"Love me. I love you so much, why can't you return it." He growled, slamming his cock further in. It knocked the air out of Tsukushi.

Tsukushi couldn't feel past his hips anymore. He could only feel the numbed sensation tingling through his upper body. His body wasn't acting the way it should be… and so was his mind. He was thinking of accepting Kazama. Kazama always has this wall around him since the first time they met. He was so unreachable by normal humans like him. So he always thought of training harder and harder, not only to stop being a burden to the team, he wanted to reach Kazama and see what's behind those walls. Maybe, this is what Kazama is really like. Needy, over-protective and self-conscious. He needs someone with him. But, Tsukushi shouldn't be thinking about something like that. His best friend just raped him!

"Kazama… Please stop what you're doing. You are hurting me. I'll love you! I'll love you!" Tsukushi pleaded out. His voice was hoarse from the screaming.

Kazama came into Tsukushi the second time.

"R-really? You'll love me? You'll be mine?" Kazama asked excitedly like a 5-year-old going on a field trip. It felt so wrong to Tsukushi.

"Yeah, Kazama." He whispered and looked up, teary eyed into Kazama's face. His face was lit up with a happy expression. The kind brown eyes were back. His pink cheeks were stained with tears of joy.

Tsukushi, despite seeing Kazama happy- which was what he always wanted, felt a deep feeling of regret in his stomach. The bitter taste in his mouth would not go away no matter what he did, as he looked into Kazama's ecstatic eyes. He wondered if what he's doing is the right or wrong thing.

\\(0.0)/

Tsukushi unbuttoned his school uniform and put it into the locker. He was in the soccer club's changing room, and a few first years were changing into their soccer gear too. He could barely stand up right with the pain on his back and all the way past his hips. However, he hasn't skipped a single practice since day one, and he's not going to do so just because of some injury. Furthermore, he has to set a good example for his juniors.

"Tsukamoto senpai! Do you have a girlfriend?"

He turned around to see a first year named, Tachibana Reiji standing behind him.

"Eh? Why do you say that?" Tsukushi's face turned red. He was not ready for that type of questions yet, and he did not expect it would come from his juniors.

"It's because you have quite the number of love bites." Tachibana, being the more daring one in the group, poked his captain's back, where it was littered with a number of love bites. It was big and the color made it pretty obvious. It was as if some heated jealous woman imprinted on him.

"And what's up with the collar? Accessory?" Tachibana asked, meaning no ill-will. Tsukushi touched his neck where the leather collar was. It could not be taken off by him, only _he_ has the key.

Just then, the door swung open and there stood Kazama Jin. His hair was let down in the normal fashion, and he was already in his soccer gear. His eyes narrowed when he saw the half-naked Tsukushi and the juniors.

"Get out to the field now." He ordered, as the vice-captain, his juniors to pick up the pace. It was of course, because of Tsukushi. He did not want anyone to see Tsukushi's body. It was only for his eyes to feast on. The juniors took their belongings and scrambled out. Kazama was a great senior, it was just that when it comes to Tsukushi, he gets cranky- literally everyone on the team except Tsukushi noticed.

"Tsukushi. Come here." Kazama sat on the bench in the middle of the room. He patted his lap, signaling Tsukushi to sit on him.

"Are you sure?" Tsukushi asked. He was still topless.

"Yes." He smiled. Tsukushi sat on Kazama's lap, his body sideways so that Kazama could see his face. Tsukushi was relatively light, since he has a small frame.

"I hate it when those juniors look at you that way." He pouted, burying his face into Tsukushi neck. He breathed in, taking in Tsukushi's sweet scent.

"It's fine, Kazama. Ah-!" He yelped when Kazama sucked on his neck.

"You're going to leave a scar! There's too many!" Tsukushi tried to push Kazama away, but to no avail. Kazama was bigger than him after all. A fresh imprint was made just above the collar, calling for extra attention.

"When are you going to take this off?" He asked, tugging at his collar.

"During we have sex," Kazama smiled.

"I love you, Tsukushi." He added.

Tsukushi looked at Kazama unexpectedly. He sighed, kissing Kazama on the lips. He just couldn't bring himself to say those 3 words. He wondered if this whole thing was okay or not. Was he just playing along with Kazama and breaking his heart in the near future? Or was he ready to spend the rest of eternity with him?

The bitter taste still hasn't gone away from the back of Tsukushi Tsukamoto's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

A second one shot from this series, is out! Here's the link: s/12150181/1/Desire-2-Dark-Kazama-Jin-x-Tsukushi-Tsukamoto

Thanks for supporting this series! Please do leave reviews after reading! It'd help me out a lot!


End file.
